Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Categorizing Creations
This is a help page on how to and which categories you should add to creations on PvZCC Wiki. General Info Every creation should be categorized so it would be easier to find and manage. Pages without categories are rarely viewed and stored . Creations with similiar categories are seen in "See also" section in the end of every mainspace page. Other users are allowed to add categories, but only if they know which categories are suitable for a page. If you don't know the right category, ask staff or other users. For all subcategories, look . How to Add Categories to Pages CategorizeStep1.PNG|Step 1: Go to the Category Module CategorizeStep2.PNG|Step 2: Type the category you'd like to add CategorizeStep3.PNG|Step 3: Click the one you'd like to add, and voila! CategorizeSourceMobileStep1.PNG|Mobile Source Mode Step 1: Type [[Category:name of category you'd like to add]] CategorizeSourceMobileStep2.PNG|Mobile Source Mode Step 2: Click the one you'd like to add, and voila! Categorizing Creations Plants *For all plants there is a general category, Plants. Every time you create a plant, you should add a Plants category to it. *If the plant is a mushroom, you should add both Plants and Mushrooms category. *If the plant is an upgrade of another plant, add Upgrades category. *If the plant is an upgrade of upgrades, add Super Upgrades category. *If the plant attacks zombies, add category Attacking Plants. *If the plant have defensive properties, add Defensive Plants category. *If the plant is a nut, add Nuts category. *If the plant shoots peas, add category Peashooting Plants. *If the plant looks like a peashooter, but don't shoot peas, add category Non-peashooting Plants. *If the plant lobs something, add category Lobbed-Shot Plants. *If the plant can '''only '''be planted on water, add Aquatic Plants category. *If the plant can be planted '''both '''on ground and water, add Semi-aquatic Plants category. *If the plant can hold other plants (like lily pad) or help fight zombies, add Supporting Plants category. *If the plant can only be planted on solid ground (like Spikeweed), add Ground Only Plant category. *If the plant can instantly kill zombies (like Squash or Cherry Bomb), add Instant Kills category. *If the plant explodes or shoots exploding projectiles, add category Exploding Plants. *If the plant can freeze (slow down also count) zombies, add Freezing Plants. *If the plant is fire-element, use Fire Plants category. *If the plant can heal other plants, add Healing Plants category. *If the plant can produce sun, add Sun Producing Plants category. *If the plant can only used once, add Single use Plant category. *If the plant ignore zombies' shields, add Plants that ignore screen doors category. *If the plant can damage flying zombies, add Plants that can hit Balloon Zombies category. *If the plant uses Stab attack (mostly spikes), add Spike and Spike Shooting Plants category. *If the plant is made of metal and resembles robot, add Robotic Plants category. *All Peppers like Jalapeno must have Jalapenos category. *All Melons like Melon-Pult must have Melons category. *If the plant can boost other plants' characteristics, add Buffers category. *If the plant can negatively affect zombies, add Debuffers category. *If the plant can wake up mushrooms, add Mushroom Activator category. *If the plant is a bean-type (like coffee bean), add Beans category. *If the plant can attract metal items, add Magnet Plants category. *If the plant can repel metal items, add Magnetically Repulsing Plants category. *If the plant can hypnotize zombies, add Hypnotizing Plants category. *If the plant can diver zombies into other lanes, add Plants that divert zombies category. *If the plant can knockback zombies, add Knockback Plants category. *If the plant can make zombie sleep, add Sleep Inducing Plants category. *If the plants' abilities are activated by other plants, add Plant-Activated Plants category. *If the plant makes money, add the Monetary Plants category. Zombies *All the Zombies should have Zombies category. *Zombies who can deal damage to plants except for biting, should have Attacking Zombies category. *If the zombie can explode, add Exploding Zombies category. *If the zombie lobs something, add Lobbed-Shot Zombies category. *If the zombie helps other zombies by any means, add Supporting Zombies category. *If the zombie is aquatic, add category Aquatic Zombies. *If the zombie has headwear, add Headwear Zombie category. *If the zombie can fly, add Flying Zombies category. *If the zombie is a robot, add Robotic Zombies category. *If the zombie is a boss-type, add Boss Zombies category. *If the zombie has a weapon, add Zombies with weapon category. Minigames *All the minigames should have Minigames category. Areas *All the areas should have Areas category. Other Categories Special Categories *None yet.